


Big City Girl

by calenlily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Open Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: College and crushes and distance make life in the modern world difficult, but an omega’s gotta do what she’s gotta do.
Relationships: Female Alpha/Female Omega, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	Big City Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dire_quail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dire_quail/gifts).



“I met a woman,” Callie tells Alex on the phone the next day. She thinks vaguely of the fact that grown omegas are so often referred to as girls, while an alpha out of her teens is never anything but a woman. But for all that the linguistic norm doesn’t sit right with her philosophically, any other phrasing would feel off.   
  
“Oh? Do tell....” Her girlfriend’s voice is warm and amused on the other end of the line: no jealousy, just a hunger to hear the juicy details. “Did you take her home?”   
  
“Alex!” She affects horror at the impertinent question, but she is laughing. “You know that’s not me. ...Gods, I was tempted though.” She has a feeling Alex can see her blush all the way from Alaska. Everyone she’s ever dated has been a friend first; she doesn’t experience instantaneous attraction like this - except apparently now she does.   
  
“So? Tell me about her!” Alex prompts.   
  
“Well, her name’s Morgaine, she’s an alpha, I met her briefly at the Victorian ball last month.” Callie can’t help thinking the girl’s exotic name fits her well; strong but slender, with long blonde hair, she looked like she’d be right at home in a faerie story. “Her boyfriend knows some of my friends here, but he wasn’t around last night.”   
  
“I take it this was at the dance you went to?”   
  
“Yeah, the all-night one. So you know how I was signed up to take tickets for an hour? Well, I was super tired, I probably wouldn’t have even gone if I didn’t have the door shift, and I wasn’t expecting to stay long afterwards. But Morgaine showed up while I was at the sign-in table and we got to talking about poly stuff and then just all kinds of stuff and by the time my shift was over I was feeling so energized. She hung around until I got off the door and we kinda made out before I even got to the dance floor, and ended up talking and flirting and dancing all night. She’s a great waltz lead - not as good as you, but still. It was so nice to go dancing  _ with _ someone again.” She and Alex got to know each other through the social ballroom dance scene in their hometown, but despite how many of her college friends she’s met through that same activity, she’s never had a partner here who dances.

  
“Are you going to see her again?” Alex asks.   
  
“I want to, but I don’t know when. She lives on the other side of the Bay, so she doesn’t get down here often.” Callie sighs. “I don’t remember the last time I’ve been so turned on when I wasn’t in heat. I feel like I’m embodying every slutty o-girl stereotype.”   
  
“You mean like when you let me knot you on the first not-date?” Alex teases.   
  
“Shut up, that was different! Gods, that was a good night, though.” She smiles in remembrance. It  _ was _ different, because she was single then, and they’d been flirting for weeks already, dancing around the possibility of a relationship. Still, falling into bed the first time they spent any time alone together had been quite at odds with their stated intention to take it slow. But, impulsive as it was, she’s never regretted the decision. Alex is about the best thing in her life, and as much as it sucks that they’ve been long distance now for longer than they ever spent together, she’s so glad they made the leap to dating. “...Though that probably was the last time I felt near like this.”   
  
“She must be a rare lady, to get you all twitterpated,” Alex says affectionately. “I’d like to get to know her.”   
  
“And to  _ know _ her, I’m sure.” Callie rolls her eyes. “If I’m a slutty O, you are every bit the pervy alpha.”   
  
“Guilty as charged,” Alex agrees brightly.   
  
Callie laughs. “I’ll see what I can do. Her bf’s a beta, but I don’t know if she goes for A’s.” Even if the blonde swings that way in general, she has to wonder how interested she’s likely to be at present. Morgaine has indicated that while said boyfriend is bi, he’s not particularly encouraging of her dominant nature. Callie has had her own experiences in the past with being made to feel less than desirable and the insecurities it can provoke; there was a reason she’d been so eager to jump Alex’s bones when they started going out. “It occurs to me that I’m doing all the work here, though. Didn’t you promise me a harem when we started dating?”   
  
It’s an old running joke, but Alex goes with it. “I’m working on it, okay? You’re the one in the big city, my opportunities are more limited.”   
  
“Promises, promises,” Callie teases. “Find me another O already, I need to earn my queer card properly and you know I suck at talking to pretty girls.” Callie’s bi in both dimensions, but she swings between feeling like the epitome of greedy bisexual and worrying she’s not actually queer enough to count. She’s slept with alphas of both genders, but she’s never even gotten close to dating another omega. (She spares a wistful thought for sweet Katrin, her one stolen kiss. They’d been roommates for two years and best friends for longer, but while the attraction was mutual, the timing had never worked out. They’d both been monogamous back then, and never single at the same time, and now Katrin was graduated and moved out of state. At least she’d finally dumped the asshole she’d been dating for too many years. Katrin is one of the friends who make Callie appreciate how lucky she’s been in love; like too many nice girls, her friend has a string of exes who believe it’s an alpha’s prerogative to be possessive and controlling.)   
  
“Down, girl! You really do have a one-track mind today. You  _ sure _ you’re not in heat?”   
  
“Not yet, but I think I’m going into it.” Callie groans. “The timing’s awful as usual; I’ve got a ton of deadlines this week.”   
  
Not for the first time, she wonders if she’s making the right call in keeping her heats. For o-boys it’s heat suppressants or nothing, but modern medicine offers girls more birth control options. She loves her IUD, and prefers on principle not to interfere with her body chemistry too much, but sometimes dealing with her hormonal cycles is inconvenient as hell. Doing it without proper relief is that much worse; she knows she can rely on her favorite knotting vibrator and Alex’s voice on the phone to help her through it, but they’re a poor substitute for the real thing that barely takes the edge off. Trying to concentrate on lectures and write papers while too horny to function is a special kind of maddening, but college waits for no omega. She can watch her classes on video feed from the comfort of her room at least, but she’s aware that, infuriatingly, that policy is in place not so much for omegas’ convenience as to prevent their pheromones from interfering with the education of the alphas in the class.   
  
She knows she should consider herself lucky to live in the modern world, that she  _ can _ go to college, and an integrated college at that, that she can look forward to a career, that she can deal with the frustration of her heat for a few days each month rather than spending most of her life stuck at home making babies. But sometimes it’s hard to swallow the knowledge that an omega has to work that much harder to be taken seriously, and o-girls doubly so.   
  
“You sure I can’t just drop out and come home and you can keep me barefoot and pregnant?” she complains.   
  
“Don’t you dare!” Callie can just picture Alex’s shudder; neither of them want children anytime soon. “Chin up, love, you’ve got less than a year left. You’re gonna graduate and make me proud of your scary smarts, and have all kinds of kinky adventures to tell me about in the meantime.”   
  
Callie sighs. “I know. I just miss you. Graduation can’t come soon enough.”   
  
“I miss you too. You know I’ll be here waiting for you.”   
  
She smiles despite herself. She has a future full of possibility, and love to come home to. Far away as it sometimes seems, she’ll be home soon enough.   
  
Until then.... Maybe she will give Morgaine a call.


End file.
